


Round the Corner There May Wait

by Two_Spirit



Series: Self-Inflicted: Leonard McCoy Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Spirit/pseuds/Two_Spirit
Summary: "Still round the corner there may wait, A new road or a secret gate." ~ J. R. R. TolkienA very short Drabble from a Ten-Minute Writing Challenge. Bones-centric. Takes place after his enlistment in Starfleet, before the 2009 film. In this iteration, Leonard's wife was Jocelyn, and they did have a daughter together.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy & Joanna McCoy
Series: Self-Inflicted: Leonard McCoy Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Round the Corner There May Wait

##  _ Ten Minute Writing Challenge _

**Round the Corner There May Wait**

**_Prompt:_** Who is coming round the corner?  
 ** _Pairing_ : **Pre-McKirk

* * *

  
Leonard was rushing. He'd planned ahead, so carefully, mapped out his entire morning to ensure that he'd make it on time. But then there'd been an emergency in downtown San Francisco, and the hospital had been understaffed, and he'd gone in eventhough it was meant to be his weekend off. His weekend with Jo. And now he was running late because he's a mess and can't get his goddamned life together and ------

_No._ **Stop**. Breathe. Pausing on the sidewalk near the transporter station, Len gripped the brickwork of the building next to him and took a deep breath, counting down from four, then up again. _Four, Three, Two, One. One, Two Three, Four._ In and Out. Don't get ahead of yourself, McCoy. Work the problem you have **now.**

He's late to meet Jocelyn and Joanna at the transporter station, and his ex-wife is going to sneer at him in a way that suggests _'See? I was right about you and your inability to Prioritize Me, let alone a family.'_ But Joanna, bless his baby, she'll be nothing but a hopeful face and endless smile. And that's what makes this worth it, the exhaustion, the pussyfooting around his ex, the humiliating negotiations and groveling, even now, _years_ after their their divorce. 

Right. Work the problem, get to Jojo. Then Leonard can take her home and see---

"--Jim." Len blurts out, going still with surprise as the other man rounds the corner. Kirk looks like he's searching for someone, his eyes ( _so blue_ ) intent and... _oh._

"Hey, Bones. Aren't you due at the transporter station soon?" Casual, but knowing, and Leonard could kiss him right now, except that he doesn't have the time. Or the courage. 

"....uh. yeah." He breathes out, a final remnant of his counting exercise, and darts his gaze past Kirk's form to the changing lights at the intersection. They're actually pretty close to the station, which means McCoy will only be a little late, instead of alot. "...I just... needed a minute." 

"yeah, I get that." Jim replies, and it seems like he really does. The other man props a shoulder on the brick wall next to Len, as if they have all the time in the world. "... want me come with? I'm headed that direction anyway, the three of us could get ice cream." 

_The Three of Us._ Because Jim loves Joanna, and of course she loves him too. Because Jim's a goddamned liar, probably has a million other places to be, but he's friend enough to pretend he's wandering around San Francisco with no agenda, all so he can take a floundering roommate and his perfect daughter out for ice cream. Because he's _Jim,_ and he cares. 

"....I..." Len should say no. He should point out that Jocelyn will be there (but of course, Jim knows that), and Kirk's presence will only make her eyebrows arch into her hairline with the sort of judgmental skepticism she used to reserve for other people. He shouldn't let this happen because it's starting to feel too familiar and comfortable. Too much like something he can’t have, like a _family._

".......sure." Leonard says. And yet again, reminds himself to **Breathe.**


End file.
